


Pucker up, sweetheart!

by arcanewiz



Series: Smutty smut [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward First Time, Established Relationship, First Christmas, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9041708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanewiz/pseuds/arcanewiz
Summary: Nagisa had been walking around with mistletoe all morning, randomly popping up behind Rei on his tiptoes and a bright smile, telling Rei to pucker up.“Nagisa, you know you don’t need the mistletoe for me to kiss you.” Rei sighed, wrapping his arms around Nagisa.“I want to be festive, Rei-chan!”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monochromekiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekiss/gifts).



> This was hard to write, cut me some slack people

Nagisa had been walking around with mistletoe all morning, randomly popping up behind Rei on his tiptoes and a bright smile, telling Rei to pucker up.

“Nagisa, you know you don’t need the mistletoe for me to kiss you.” Rei sighed, wrapping his arms around Nagisa.

“I want to be festive, Rei-chan!” Nagisa pecked his lips.

Rei rolled his eyes but smiled anyway, raising an eyebrow when Nagisa’s hands slid down his chest and rested on his waist. “Y’know… I was hoping we could do more than kiss today…” He whispered, kissing the spot below Rei’s ear.

Rei’s eyes widened and a blush spread from his cheeks to his neck. “N-Nagisa, don’t say things like that!”

“I’m serious.” Nagisa kissed his neck. “We’ll only do it if you want to, obviously. So do you?” He looked up at him expectantly.

“Yes! I mean, of course I do but are you sure? Is it too soon?” Rei looked slightly concerned as he placed his hands on Nagisa’s cheeks.

“Rei-chan, we’ve been together for almost two years I think it’s about time.” Nagisa giggled.

“I guess you’re right…” Rei mumbled, letting his boyfriend lead him upstairs to the bedroom.  
  
When they got there Nagisa closed the door with his foot and pulled him down for a heated kiss, walking forward until the back of Rei’s knees hit the bed and they fell on top of each other, pulling hair and tugging at shirts.

Rei pulled away with a gasp for air and let Nagisa take his glasses off and place them on the bedside table. “Nagisa, do you have… Do you have condoms..?” He mumbled the last word, his cheeks turning redder.  
  
“Actually! This was a spur of the moment decision so no I don’t but it’s fine isn’t it? We don’t have anything.” He sat on Rei’s stomach.

“If it’s alright with you then it’s alright with me I suppose. Do you know how to.. You know..”

“We’re about to have sex, you don’t have to be so shy~” Nagisa squished his cheeks. “I know everything we need to know. Trust me.”

“I do trust you, I just want to make sure.” Rei placed his hands over Nagisa’s.

“Let me lead us then, I know what to do. All you have to do is let me take charge.” He smiled, Rei only got the chance to nod before Nagisa stripped completely and tugged at the hem of his shirt that slipped off easily enough.

“Nagisa, don’t you think you took off your clothes too quickly…?” Rei mumbled, giving him a once over, lingering on his thighs.

“You’re gonna see me butt-naked anyway, what’s the point of taking that part slow?” He traced Rei’s muscles with the tip of his finger and tilted his head softly. “You sure don’t mind the view.” He smirked, reaching inside Rei’s jeans, making his boyfriend cover most of his face with his hands.

“I didn’t say I minded..” Rei mumbled, looking up at Nagisa through his fingers. He uncovered his flushed face when his boyfriend left his field of vision, he sat up with his eyes wide when he felt something warm wrap around the head of his cock, biting his lip to hold back a moan. “N-Nagisa!” He squeaked when the blond looked up at him and made a “Hmm?” noise.

Rei gave up on half-hearted protests and allowed himself to lay back down, biting his arm as Nagisa bobbed his head up and down on his cock. Questions like _‘Where did he learn this and why is he so good with his tongue?’_ were sent to the back of his mind as he busied himself with tugging at Nagisa’s hair with his free hand.

“S-So close…!” Rei moaned, tightening his hold on Nagisa’s hair. With that, Nagisa pulled away from his cock with _pop_ , forcing a desperate whine from Rei.

“No, no, Rei-chan~ I can’t have you cumming yet.” He said as scanned the bedroom for lube, smiling softly when he found it after rummaging through the bedside table’s drawer. He put some on his fingers and got on his knees, supporting himself with his elbow as he reached behind himself, groaning as he inserted the first finger.

Rei kept a heated gaze on Nagisa as he fingered himself and only moved towards him when Nagisa moaned for a kiss, tilting his chin up softly and locked their lips into a heated and lust hungry kiss that muffled Nagisa’s moans and pleads for more.

When he felt ready, Nagisa pulled his fingers out of himself with a soft whine and, with his other hand, he pushed Rei back on the bed and sat on his stomach. “Are you ready or…?” When he got a nod from Rei, who was too overwhelmed with thoughts of how beautiful Nagisa is to say anything, he hovered over Rei’s cock, positioning it correctly and then he started sinking down. He huffed a curse and dug his nails into Rei’s sides, his eyes watering a little at the intrusion, he stopped when Rei was completely inside him and took a deep breath.

“Nagisa, are you alright…?” He asked cautiously, reaching out to squeeze his hands.

“It hurts…” He mumbled, tangling his fingers with Rei’s.

“Take your time, sweetheart.” Rei smiled softly. “It’s supposed to feel better later on.”

“I bet you’ve done research~” Nagisa said with a smug look.

“I can’t say I haven’t thought about doing this with you..” Rei replied, turning his head away as his blush darkened. Nagisa giggled and kissed his cheek.

“I think it’s okay to start moving now.” Nagisa said after another minute of kissing his boyfriend. Rei mumbled an ‘okay’ and placed his hands on Nagisa’s waist to assist him as he lifted himself up and down on his cock, his grip loosened until his hands just rested on Nagisa’s thighs as they moaned for each other. The blond’s pace increased in speed and tired him out, so he started doing little bounces instead that felt just the same for them both as it hit Nagisa’s prostate consistently, he started stroking himself only giving Rei more images and moans to save for later.

When they came back to their senses they were both a mess, Nagisa’s hand was covered by his own cum that made him grimace as he looked around for tissues only to find none and Rei was staring up at him with his eyes slightly unfocused still but panicked in a way.

“Nagisa, I… _It’s_ inside you and I don’t know what to about that!”

“It’s not like I’ll get pregnant! Calm down, I’ll just go to the bathroom.”  
  
Rei helped Nagisa get up so he could rush off to the bathroom and the last thing he heard before passing out was ‘ _Eeew! Rei-chan, it’s so groooss!”_


End file.
